Misery Loves Company
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Logan and Marie share a moment in comforting each other with their relationship problems. Friendship. Fluffy.


**AN: Hey! This is my first Logan/Marie fanfic, so I hope it is in tune with their characters. Please enjoy!**

Logan walked the halls of the Xavier Institute eyes towards the floor. This wasn't like him. He was not weak. Yet his heart felt as if it had been smashed into a million pieces. Jean had just caught him and Scott fighting outside for her affections and she'd gotten in the middle to stop them. She had then proceeded to caudle Scott in her arms as his body fell to the ground. Logan had huffed. He had barely touched the guy, was it _his_ fault her boyfriend was so weak? Jean had looked over at him and had glared fire in her eyes.

"How could you Logan?" she had asked, accusing him without even knowing the facts. But no of course her precious Scott couldn't have started it. He huffed again in memory.

"Jean," he had started, his heart instantly melting in her presence regardless of the hatred in her eyes.

"Stay away from us Logan," she had said bitterly, a few tears in her eyes as she held unto her unconscious Scott. "I love him, Logan. If you love me stop hurting him. It will always be him, you need to accept that or leave us alone."

Logan had stood there in the courtyard as Jean stood and telepathically moved Scott into the mansion. He didn't know how long he had stood there before he had moved. She knew his feelings and still she was so harsh with him. She hadn't even given him the benefit of the doubt that Scott had attacked him. What did the truth matter now anyways?

His mind was contemplating how he hated that she had such power over him when a stream of hot air hit him waking him from his thoughts. He had ended up in the garden outside. His eyes looked up when he heard a faint crying through his enhanced hearing. They met Rogue, and just like that, his anger dispersed. He hadn't wanted company but still he found himself walking over to her as if on instinct.

"Rogue," he said as gently as he could despite all the gruffness within him once he had reached her side. She was sitting down on the ground, crying, her knees to her chest as she comforted herself. He sat down beside her and quickly brought her into his arms.

"Sshhh," he purred as he gently stroked her hair. "I'm here."

Only two women had the ability to calm the beast within him and she was the other one. He had felt like wrecking everything in his sight after his fight with Jean but seeing her in pain calmed his heart. Ever since he had met Marie they had had this unspoken bond between them. They understood each other's feelings of loneliness and isolation and the fear that came with loving someone knowing that they could very well hurt them at the slightest lax in control. He loved her so much. He had no idea how he'd live without her when she inevitably died. Thoughts of that killed him deep inside. For all of the bullets and wounds that marred his skin, it was thoughts of her dying that pierced his soul and caused him pain. Before her, it had been well over a century since his last friend, and everyone knew that hadn't ended very well… Marie…

"Logan," Rogue whispered through tears as her gloved hand made its way to Logan's forearm.

"Tell me what's wrong Marie," Logan gently prodded, instantly forgetting his own problems.

She moved her body out of his embrace and she dried her tears as her eyes focused on her best friend. "I… I… Bobby… he just dumped me...he said it was just too hard being around me and not being able to touch me unless he was in ice form…"

"Oh Marie," Logan said lovingly, as he pulled her back in his arms. "Bobby is an idiot dumping you like that."

Rogue sighed as she cuddled against her strong protector. "I shouldn't blame him… it's true…"

"It's not like you guys couldn't touch at all," Logan said in a huff, speaking openly. "He knew that from the beginning, going in, and still he broke your heart… I'll kill that punk."

Rogue laughed and his heart felt lighter knowing he'd helped if just a bit. He looked down at her. She smiled even though she still had tears in her eyes. She shook her head and once again his anger left him. Still, how could Bobby do that to her? And for who? Kitty? He mentally scoffed at the idea of that ditzy airhead being better suited for him than Rogue… then again he had left Rogue so maybe they were, in fact, perfect for each other. That little creep hurting his Marie. He felt so bad for Rogue. After all Bobby was the only guy that could withstand her powers… and now he was gone from her life…he could only imagine the pain she was going through.

"He's probably with Kitty right now," Rogue said bitterly as if reading his mind. She gave into her crying again and soon little droplets of tears hit his shirt.

"Ssshh," he said again. "It will be alright, Marie."

He held her for a moment, comforting her the best way he knew how. Sure he'd been around a long time, but rarely had he let this side of him show, his caring side. It would be no one knew how long before they found someone who could take the heat of her power. Then again was his situation much different? In another seventy years everyone he knew would be dead and he would be all alone. Unless Jean finally realized they were meant for each other… exactly how long would that take, he wondered. Long after Scott was dead and she had mourned sufficiently? Then again he wondered how many times she could die and be brought back with the Phoenix before she too truly died; the extent of her powers still unknown. Then he would be completely alone… and for what? To fall in love only to watch that person die after little more than half a century had passed? It all seemed so pointless.

"Logan," Rogue's sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "You look so serious," she said her voice full of worry.

He sighed loudly. He really shouldn't burden her further with his problems. "It's fine. We can talk about it later."

Rogue shook her head, hitting him softly against his chest as she did so. "Tell me now."

Logan exhaled in defeat. "I was going to go for a ride on my bike when Scott approached me and started going off at me for hitting on Jean. He blasted me so I got up and fought back just as Jean walked by… she blames me of course."

Rogue placed her hand on his rugged face. "Oh Logan, she'll realize soon enough how she loves you too… and how it's not fair of her to play with your emotions. She acts like she is never to blame in all of this," Rogue said annoyed. "Scott knows she isn't completely loyal and that's what made him fight you."

Logan's eyes held hers for a moment. She believed him without having been there. She had just taken his word for it that he hadn't started the fight. That's just one thing he loved about her, she always defended him, unlike some people. He looked away.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I wonder if I will be waiting for her forever…"

Rogue rested her head once again against Logan's chest. "Maybe we are both destined to be alone," she said wisely, a longing in her voice intertwined with pain.

Logan stroked her hair again, relishing in the comfort he also received from it. "We aren't alone… not for now…" he said, sweetly kissing the top of her head. "We have each other."


End file.
